What I Would Do
by thebloodyquill
Summary: It's nearing Christmas time of 2001 as Hermione and Ron began their long walk of life together... Very fluffy. Very, very fluffy. WIP.


Title: What I Would Do   
Author: Siobhan Date: 10-10-2004   
Rating: PG-13   
Requested By: No one.   
Extra: This is so fluffy, I wanted to kill Hermione off, but I didn't. I couldn't. Probably just spoiled the whole story. 

"Mommy, I'm **not** stupid. I know it's the baby cat, I was just testing to see if you knew."

Ron pulled Hermione to the right side of the person who was walking the opposite way of them on the sidewalk with his strong left arm, which was wrapped around her waist. She didn't look up or flinched. She just kept on reading her book until they came to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, in which she closed the book. He let go of his hold of her to open the door, and she kissed him as she walked by, the step she was on giving her the boost to reach her husband's face. He quickly followed. 

"Why, if it isn't my favorite person?" Tom said sarcastically from the other side of the bar. "What can I get you? No alcohol, right?" 

"Right Tom," she said, helping her self to a tall table across the room from the bar, concealed in shadow. It was their usual spot. 

"How come you don't make me special drinks, Tom?" Ron said, a sound of hurt in his voice, although they all knew it was sarcastic. 

Tom glared at him, then turned his back to the bar, making the people sitting their laugh. Ron, smiling, sat down on Hermione's other side so that they were both facing the large room. She was pulling something out of her book. 

He watched her intently, his left arm once again around her waist. She pulled something out of the book, then held it close to heart, looking down at it. Then she turned on her chair to face her beloved husband and, knowing what she wanted, accepted his mouth suddenly on hers for a short kiss. He pulled his head up a bit, then bent down again. This time she pulled away and although she meant to say something got carried away and kissed him again, this one being the longest. Finally, he pulled away. 

"What you got Herms?" He pushed the paper back from her chest, his hand grazing over the surface of her breast. He starred at the paper, then looked up at her. "No," he simply said. 

"But-" she started, but was quickly cut off by Malfoy showing up. He took the paper from Hermione's hand, then tutted. "Honestly, what's it been? Two months?" 

"You leave her alone, Malfoy." Ron stood up as he spoke, drawing his wand. 

Tom suddenly appeared with their drinks. Setting them down, he said, "I'm going to have to ask you two to take this outside if you don't stop." 

"Ron," Hermione muttered, taking his hand without his wand in hers, "It's not worth it. _He's_ not worth it." Ron let his hand with his wand fall down to his side as Malfoy walked away, obviously pissed off. Tom walked back to the bar as Ron sat back down next to his wife. "Anyway, it's been three months," she muttered as she took the picture back into her hand. "I'm two months." Ron placed a hand on her tummy with his left arm around her waist for the third time that day. He rubbed her neck with his nose, kissing her tenderly. 

Hermione walked up behind Ron and placed her right hand on the square of his back. He simply turned his head to her, then turned back to the stove where he was cooking their dinner. He was a very good cook. 

Putting his wand down on the counter and turning down the gas under the pan he had been whirling his wand in, he turned to his wife. She turned her head to look at him. She was wearing a large gray sweater that wrapped around her growing belly, keeping their unborn child nice and warm. Her stomach was just touching the tip of the counter, but she took a step back so he could place his hand on her stomach. With his arm he pulled her head into his chest. She snuggled her head into him, purring. He was so warm. 

"One more, she's almost here," the healer said. "Come on, one more big push." 

She brought her chin down to her chest, pushing as hard as she could. Her back curled up just enough that Ron could place his one hand on her back, the other holding her hand. She was squeezing it tightly. He hated to see her in so much pain. 

Finally, she fell back down onto the bed, breathing deeply. Ron stroked her arm lightly, watching his wife. She was amazing. 

"And here is your little girl," the healer said slowly, putting something small down on Hermione's stomach. 

Hermione looked at the little person that had lived inside her for so long. She stroked her tiny face which was all scrunched up. She couldn't believe her stomach had been that big from someone that small. 

She laid her head back onto the pillow, murmuring, "She's so beautiful." She turned her head to her husband who simply looked into his wife's face, kissed her, then went back to starring at the newest woman in his life. 

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Aurora asked, looking up into Ron's face, interrupting her father reading her every other little two year olds' favorite story. 

"Ummm... uh... uh, Hermione?" Ron turned to look behind the couch he was sitting on, his daughter sitting on his lap, looking at the bathroom door where he knew his wife was. 

"The baby stork, cookie," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, handing him something long and slender. 

"Mommy, I'm **not** stupid. I know it's the baby cat, I was just testing to see if you knew." Aurora idly turned a page in the picture book her dad had been holding for her, which she seemed to have never noticed was upside down. Hermione smiled at the back of her daughter's head, then turning to her husband. She nodded her head at what she had just handed him, and he looked at her, smiling. 

She was pregnant again. 


End file.
